Espíritu Festivo
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Los miembros de Fairy Tail deciden jugar al Santa secreto para divertirse en navidad, pero para Gray el juego será su menor preocupación pues siendo presa de su propio orgullo termino por aceptar un reto que pondrá a prueba su espíritu para las festividades, por suerte su acosadora personal Juvia se ofrece a ayudarle


Sé que ya paso la navidad pero hice esto y se me olvido subirlo aquí, asi que como siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca, este mi primer One-Shot de Gruvia

* * *

Magnolia era una ciudad de las muchas en el Reino de Fiore la cual gozaba del privilegio de tener muchos sitios turísticos apropiados para las muchas festividades que se celebran a lo largo del año, razón por la cual no era de extrañarse en para estas fechas la ciudad este repleta de personas con ánimos para celebrar y pasar algo de tiempo con sus familias, pues en un par de días seria la tan ansiada navidad que los pequeños esperan con afán durante prácticamente todo el año

También ayudaba el hecho que en dicha ciudad esté situado el gremio que actualmente gozaba del título del más fuerte Fairy Tail, el cual para sorpresa de nadie estaba en la mitad de un festejo, no era que necesitaran de algún motivo en especial pues ellos Vivian en fiestas prácticamente a diario pero ocasiones como esta siempre hacían algo especial

Esta vez el maestro Makarov los incito a jugar el tan conocido juego del Santa Secreto, donde una persona deberá darle un regalo a otra y por su puesto esto debía permanecer en privado hasta el momento de entregarlo, el cual seria a la misma hora que los más pequeños habrían sus regalos. Añadió también que el juzgaría los regalos en base a las reacciones de quien lo recibía y el mejor de todos obtendría un premio especial

Dejo en la barra una caja que contenía los nombres de todos los integrantes en pequeños papeles, con ello sabrían para quien debían hacer de santa. Todos los miembros se mostraron interesados en participar, incluso los más serias decidieron entrar en el juego. Aunque como era de esperarse las personas impulsivas como Natsu y Elfman se lanzaron hacia la caja para ser los primero en retirar sus papeles ocasionando una pelea en la que participaron la mayoría de los del gremio

Terminada la pelea en una de las pocas mesas que lograron sobrevivir un día mas para contarlo estaban sentados el grupo que según la opinión de Mirajane era el más poderoso de Fairy Tail, junto a sus amigos cercanos que pertenecían a otros grupos como Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman y Lissana

Natsu estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo algo de fuego como si fuera un simple algodón de azúcar y al terminar decidió iniciar una amena platica con sus amigos – Voy a ganar este juego, se exactamente que regalar, Estoy encendido – Dijo con muchos ánimos, los cuales motivaron a Elfman para levantarse con el puño derecho en alto y hablar

Ser un buen Santa Secreto es cosa de Hombres ¡! – Los que estaban en la mesa rieron, pese a que el comentario no tuviera mucho sentido siempre se les hacían divertidas las formas en que Elfman se refería a las cosas que hacen los Hombres –  
Luego de aquel momento de risas Erza quien se encontraba comiendo un pastel de fresa decidió hablar – Natsu no pienses que la tendrás fácil, yo ganare el juego cueste lo que me cueste – el mencionado se emociono por ese comentario motivándose por ello

Sin embargo, las mismas palabras tuvieron un efecto negativo sobre la joven infante de cabellos azulados – Yo no llevo tanto tiempo en el gremio, espero no elegir mal el regalo para la persona que me ha tocado – Lucy que se encontraba junto a Wendy poso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió para luego decir algunas cosas alentadoras que le subieron el ánimo y la llenaron de confianza

La menor de los hermanos Strauss Lissana fue la siguiente en hablar mostrando un poco de dudas – Creo que yo si tengo algunos problemas, estoy algo acostumbrada a sus personalidades de Edolas que son casi lo opuesto a las suyas aquí – Su tristeza no duro mucho pues esta vez fue el Dragón Slayer de fuego quien le dio ánimos, seguido de su hermano mayor y los que estaban al lado suyo en la mesa

La siguiente que se animo a hablar fue la maga de agua con una voz más alegre que de costumbre – Juvia está muy emocionada con este juego, a Juvia no le importa ganar pero será una buena santa para hacer feliz a quien le ha tocado – Aunque la maga de agua ya había terminado de hablar, su muy activa imaginación comenzó a dispararse creando una escena donde entrega su regalo y acto seguido quien lo recibió se arrodilla frete a ella entregándole una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo de matrimonio.

Regresando al mundo real algunos corazones flotaban encima de la maga la cual tenía las mejillas coloradas y decía cosas en un tono muy bajo pero lleno de felicidad acompañado de algunos suspiros – Gray-sama Juvia acepta ser su esposa y le dará 30 hijos o mas –

Varios en la mesa que se encontraban cerca de ella pudieron escucharla intuyendo rápidamente a quien le toco regalar, pero luego cayeron en cuenta que dicha persona aun no hablado por lo que voltearon sus cabezas en dirección al mago de hielo que estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados y una pose entre pensativa-seria

Natsu impaciente como siempre le lanzo un pedazo de comida que estaba en la mesa – Oye cubito de Hielo tu aun no hablas, no me digas que se te congelo la lengua – se burlo sabiendo que eso lo provocaría igual que siempre

Y tal cual Natsu lo esperaba, Gray abrió los ojos y le arrojo lo primero que tenia al alcance de su mano – No estés molestando flamitas, solo estaba pensando – bufo con algo de molestia aun por las palabras de Natsu para luego seguir – Para mi será complicado a quien me toca regalar –  
Termino de decir de forma tan fría que hacia honor a su magia de hielo. Natsu quien tras el golpe se molesto se apresuro a contestarte al mismo tiempo que se acercaba – Oye por lo menos muestra algo de emoción o es que no tienes espíritu festivo, pervertido exhibicionista –

Gray también se levanto chocando su frente con la de Natsu con un rostro enojado - Tengo mucho espíritu festivo y a quien le dices pervertido exhibicionista tonto de las flamas – Ante el ultimo comentario del mago de hielo a varios les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza pues este no se había dado cuenta de cierto detalle, hasta que Cana quien dejo por medio segundo su bebida se lo dijo – Gray tu ropa –

El mencionado despego su choque de frentes con Natsu para bajar la mirada y darse cuenta que solo estaba en bóxer, pues sus ropas como de costumbre se encontraban regadas en el piso. Los que ya estaban acostumbrados solo suspiraron, Erza rápidamente le tapo los ojos a Wendy quien un poco sonrojada no opuso resistencia sabiendo que era algo joven para ver esas cosas

Lucy la cual aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada solo aparto la mirada esperando que con ello Juvia dejara de malinterpretar las cosas y la llamara su Rival en el amor  
Sin embargo Juvia ni se percato de su presencia pues tanto su mirada como su atención estaban fijas en el mago de hielo que recogía su ropa para luego colocársela. Nuevamente comenzó a fantasear y a decir cosas para sí misma

Natsu espero un poco a que terminara de vestirse para continuar con su plática – Y luego dices que no eres exhibicionista pero más importante Gray nunca muestras emoción por las festividades, en hallowen todo el mundo se disfrazo y tu llegaste al gremio en ropa interior -  
Todos apoyaron el último comentario del Dragón Slayer y Gray frunció el ceño fulminándolo con la mirada – Ya les dije que me había disfrazado pero mis ropas se perdieron en el camino, tengo tanto de eso como cualquiera de aquí, de hecho, tengo más espíritu que tu idiota flameado –

Los chicos dejaron de hablar para comenzar con una de sus tan comunes peleas, normalmente Erza los separaría pero ella aburrida por la disputa se había marchado a la barra para comer otro pastel de fresa y nadie era tan osado como para interrumpir a Titania mientras comía

Cana quien estaba al margen de todo bebiendo se le ocurrió una idea para finalizar la pelea y divertirse un poco – Oye Gray porque no lo demuestras – todos en la mesa incluido el mencionado y el Dragón Slayer giraron sus cabezas hacia la castaña que sonreía – Si de verdad tienes más espíritu que todos entonces a partir de mañana y hasta navidad vas a cumplir con todas las tradiciones de estas fechas, claro a menos que no puedas –

Lo último lo dijo apropósito para tocar el punto más sensible del mago, es decir su orgullo, cosa que funciono aunque no del todo pues este solo le miro enojado más no hablo. Por otro lado la idea de Cana era tan buena que Natsu decidió dar el empujón que faltaba – No lo hará, cubito de hielo no tiene el valor ni el espíritu para cumplir con todo eso –

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso que contenía la paciencia de Gray, el cual sin pensarlo acepto el desafío de cumplir todas y cada una de las tradiciones de aquella festividad hasta el momento que llegara la navidad y junto con ella, la entrega de regalos  
Elfman alegre de escuchar al mago de hielo aceptar el reto le hablo – Vas a cumplir con todo eso, Gray eres todo un hombre - seguido de eso la maga de Agua también le dio ánimos –

Gray-sama Juvia le desea buena suerte cumpliendo con todo, y para Juvia seria un placer acompañar a Gray-sama con los cantos – La chica se le abalanzo al alquimista de hielo, quien no reacciono a tiempo para evadirla pues se distrajo con lo último que dijo la chica – Espera Juvia que quisiste decir con eso de los Cantos – comento este en todo dudoso y un poco preocupado del posible significado mientras intentaba separarla de su brazo al que prácticamente se había amarrado con los suyos  
Juvia inocentemente le miro con un sonrojo para luego explicarle – Gray-sama una de las tradiciones navideñas es cantar villancicos de puerta en puerta por toda la ciudad, a Juvia le gustaría ir con Gray-sama –

Fue entonces que Gray comprendió en lo que se había metido, pues el suponía que solo debía de andar con buena cara y vestir acorde a la fecha, pero ahora también tendría que adornar su casa, colocar un árbol, cantar los tan molestos villancicos y entre otras cosas más. Pero ya era tarde o al menos eso se decía mentalmente, pues su orgullo era más grande que todas las escasas emociones la cuales internamente le decían que se retirara de la apuesta

El alquimista de hielo solo dio un hondo suspiro y miro a la maga de Agua que seguía aferrada a su brazo izquierdo pidiéndole permiso para acompañarlo en los villancicos, una de las tantas tradiciones de esa fecha que Gray podía recordar era ser más cercano con los demás así que con ese pensamiento finalmente termino por contestarle – Esta bien Juvia puedes acompañarme pero con 2 condiciones –

La mencionada asintió tan rápido como su cuello se lo permitió y callo atenta a escuchar – Primero no te abalances contra mí, segundo debes ayudarme a decorar mi casa y a cumplir algunas otras de las tradiciones – ante lo primero Juvia capto la indirecta y contra su voluntad soltó el brazo de Gray, acepto con gusto ambas condiciones poco antes de que su activa imaginación creara una escena donde al estar los 2 solos en casa del mago cosas muy graficas pasaban entre ambos

Gray miraba a la maga mover la cabeza de un lado a otro aceptando sonrojada quien sabe cuántas extrañas propuestas que le pedía la versión que ella tenía de su persona en su imaginación – "Porque siempre el mínimo son 30 bebes, tanto así le gustaran los niños como para querer esa cantidad" - se preguntaba mientras le miraba un par de segundos antes de volver a ignorarla y seguir en su pelea con el Dragón Slayer de Fuego

Para el día siguiente Gray ya había colocado los adornos en su casa, junto con un árbol navideño también adornado muy parecido al que estaba cerca del gremio, las diferencias más radicales eran que este era más pequeño y que tenía algunas figuras versión chibi suyas y de Juvia con vestimenta navideña, cortesía de esta ultima que alegremente las acomodo como si fueran los clásicos adornos

Gray se guardo sus comentarios únicamente porque Juvia estaba cumpliendo con mantener su distancia y no lanzarse encima suyo, cosa que el agradeció y valoro pero sin decirlo. Lo que si le pareció más extraño que los propios muñecos fue que Juvia trajera en una bolsa ropa navideña en conjunto, ya que según ella sería mejor cantar si sus vestimentas combinaban, lo peor de todo es que eso no era lo más raro, si no el hecho que tuviera varias ropas de repuesto para cuando el mago se las quitara involuntariamente debido a su mal habito

El próximo par de días fue un poco pesado para el mago de hielo, quien tenía que soportar las burlas de sus amigos por ir en conjunto a cantar villancicos, las críticas de la gente que decían lo mal que cantaba y el resto de las aburridas tradiciones, como tener abierta la puerta delantera de su casa abierta para que entrara el "espíritu de la navidad" y comer comida típica de la fecha, cosa que estaba demás decir no le gustaba.

Lo que si podía ser un lado bueno entre todas las cosas es que Juvia le acompaño en todo momento sin romper su condición de abalanzarse sobre él, esto ayudo a que Gray pudiera conocer un poco mejor a la maga. Sin tanto acoso de por medio pudo ver que era una mujer cariñosa, alegre, atenta e inclusive interesante con todas las platicas que tenían mientras caminaban de casa en casa.

En una de ellas mientras charlaban sobre el pasado de la maga ella le confesó que antes de entrar en el Fairy Tail raramente sonreía pues nadie quería estar cerca de alguien que traía la lluvia por donde pasara. Gray ahora comprendía un poco mejor el porqué Juvia eran tan expresiva y algo exagerada prácticamente con todas las cosas, ahora que por fin era feliz ya que no quería guardarse nada y compartirlo todo

Finalmente llego la tan esperada noche buena, todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban celebrando en el gremio, bebiendo y cantando a más no poder, uno por uno los regalos del Santa Secreto se fueron entregando el orden lo decidía Makarov al anunciar la persona que le tocaba recibir regalo. Agradecimientos y risas eran algunas de las emociones que tenían las personas al abrir sus regalos, pues algunos optaron por aprovechar la ocasión para una buena broma como fue el caso de Max quien recibió como regalo una escoba muy similar a la que siempre terminaba "conectada" a su cuerpo cuando este terminaba inconsciente por las celebraciones del gremio

Pero aun con todas las bromas de por medio, el buen ánimo que tenían lejos de extinguirse crecía con las risas de todos. Inclusive hasta los más serios como Laxus y Gajeel estaban bebiendo animadamente con una mano mientras jugaban a las vencidas con la otra, pero el juego termino cuando fue el turno del Dragón de Hierro para recibir su regalo, el cual resulto en una nueva guitarra cortesía de Lucy, Gajeel tardo un par de segundos en cambiarse de ropa para subir al escenario y estrenar su nuevo instrumento con su clásico "shooby doo bop"

El se vio obligado a dejar su canción, y no porque el público se lo estaba pidiendo si no porque era su turno de dar su regalo, a este le había tocado Levy quien no se mostro muy alegre al leer "Para la enana, Feliz Navidad" en la etiqueta que tenia la caja en la que estaba envuelto su regalo. Sin embargo su rostro cambio completamente al ver un libro que ella ansiaba tener desde hace algún, se sorprendió un poco que este recordara tal detalle pues solo lo había mencionado una vez y eso hace un par meses atrás

El rostro alegre junto con los muchos agradecimientos que Levy le ofreció llevó al gremio a pensar un par de cosas, la primera más que obvia y la segunda que Gajeel iba a la delantera en el juego. Pero esto último fue olvidado cuando el turno de Titania para entregar regalo llego

A ella le había tocado Happy el cual recibió una enorme cantidad de finos pescados muy caros y difíciles de conseguir, populares por el exquisito sabor que tenían incluso crudos. Al pequeño Neko azul se le iluminaron los ojos y tras un par de agradecimientos decidió probar algunos, guardar otros y ofrecerle uno a Charlie, la cual acepto no sin antes aclarar que en navidades no se puede rechazar un regalo

Tras esa pequeña escena medio tsundere que ofrecía la Neko blanco todos rieron y continuaron con la entrega de regalos, al poco tiempo el nombre de Erza fue pronunciado por el maestro y dio unos pasos al frente esperando su regalo. Un nada discreto Natsu salió corriendo a la cocina donde había guardado el enorme pastel de fresa de quince pisos que le había comprado

Por el gran gusto que Erza tenia hacia ese postre en especifico Natsu ya se pensaba como el ganador. Los nombres siguieron así como los regalos hasta que el nombre de Gray fue anunciado todos giraron en dirección al mencionado que estaba no muy lejos de una puerta para ir hacia el patio. El espero que alguno de sus amigos se presentara con alguna broma debido a las recientes cosas que por orgullo se vio obligado a hacer

Su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar un "Feliz navidad Gray-sama" detrás suyo, donde al girarse vio una caja de tamaño promedio siendo extendida por las manos de la maga de agua, sin decir nada solamente la tomo para abrirla y mostrar a todos el pequeño juego de ropa interior que Juvia le había comprado, claro ella tenía la mejor de las intenciones pues por lo regular esa era la única prenda que lograba sobrevivir al mal habito del alquimista.

Algunos por su parte pensaron que Juvia le había jugado una buena broma y esperaron alguna queja o molestia de Gray, la cual nunca llego pues este le sonrió agradeciendo el regalo y guardando la caja en un lugar apartado para llevársela más tarde

Juvia haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía evito lanzarse hacia el mago y retrocedió un poco para quitar ese impulso, no quería arruinar los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a este los últimos días. Tuvo que detener sus pasos al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el maestro así que dio la vuelta y miro como el alquimista de hielo le extendía una pequeña caja la cual cavia en una de sus manos

Al abrirla pudo sacar un lindo collar que tenía una versión suya en forma chibi a manera de adorno, junto con otra del mismo tipo pero del propio mago. Ella estaba tan feliz por el regalo que finalmente se le lanzo encima en un abrazo, tal fue su impulso que ambos terminaron varios metros atrás

Gray no le recrimino nada pues quizás se había contenido por mucho tiempo, así que le permitía eso por ahora, subió la mirada y se sorprendió un poco de ver un muérdago colgado encima de la puerta en la que ahora estaban de frente por los metros que retrocedieron. El dudo un par de segundos si seguir o no la tradición que va relacionada al muérdago en navidad, justo esa misma mañana Cana admito la derrota y termino la apuesta así que no estaba en la obligación de nada, sin embargo sus labios terminaron haciendo lo que su cabeza estaba dudando – Juvia mira arriba –

La mencionada obedeció la orden un poco confundida, sus ojos se abrieron bastante al notar el muérdago, sabiendo lo que este significaba torno su rostro color carmesí, como pudo bajo la mirada hacia el mago e intento sin éxito mover los labios para decirle que no era necesario

Pero antes que el mismo se arrepintiera acerco sus rostros para plantar un no tan corto y helado beso en los labios de Juvia, la cual pese al frio que emanaba del otro cuerpo sintió mucha calidez. Cuando ambos se separaron un par de corazones se posaron en los ojos de la maga la cual además de varios agradecimientos decía otros comentarios dando a entender que estaba en medio de una de sus muchas fantasías para finalmente terminar desmayándose, siendo atrapada por Gray antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo

Todos en el gremio sonrieron en señal de aprobación ante a lo que pasaba y lo que posiblemente vendría después, pero se contuvieron de comentarlo sabiendo que si lo hacían el orgullo del mago haría que todo tardara más tiempo de lo debido. El maestro también sonrió y ya que la lista de nombres se había terminado debía anuncia al ganador, pero ni él se atrevía a cortar la atmosfera que rodeaba al gremio con una noticia que ya había perdido interés, mañana con toda la calma podría decirle a Gray que él había ganado.


End file.
